


Belly Talk

by silly_aussie



Series: Alex'verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_aussie/pseuds/silly_aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puckurt Ficmeme prompt: Puck is absolutely in love with Kurt's growing belly. He pets it, talks to it, and likes to fall asleep with his ear against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://puckurt.livejournal.com/970926.html?thread=22502062#t22502062) prompt: Puck is absolutely in love with Kurt's growing belly. He pets it, talks to it, and likes to fall asleep with his ear against it.

Puck checked to see if Kurt was asleep before softly kissing his swollen belly. He was going to be a father, and the thought never failed to make him smile. Resting a hand on Kurt's bump, he started talking softly.

"Morning, baby. So, uh, today's a big day. Your Aunt Mercedes invited us to her first CD launch. Well, she invited Kurt, but we're a package deal..."

*

Kurt grinned as Puck talked to their unborn son. Every morning since they'd found out about the pregnancy, Kurt would wake to find Puck's head resting against his stomach, and every morning, Kurt pretended to sleep while Puck showered affection on his belly. At least this time he wasn't singing dirty lullabies.

 Oh, nevermind...


End file.
